


Enemies of Wonkru

by carmelitilla



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 05x04, Angst, Bellarke, F/M, Protective Bellamy, Protective Clarke, Wonkru, an unspoken thing, clarke sees echo/bellamy kiss, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmelitilla/pseuds/carmelitilla
Summary: Clarke sees Bellamy kiss Echo. She's taken off guard by how it hits her. Bellamy and Clarke ask Octavia to spare Echo's life.





	Enemies of Wonkru

All Clarke sees is Maddie. She opens her arms and Maddie jumps into them, her braids sailing over her shoulder and slapping against her leather jacket. Maddie giggles as Clarke twirls her around.

“I’m so glad you’re OK,” Clarke says against Maddie’s ear. She smells like the valley.

“Me too.”

Clarke almost trips in the sand. She puts Maddie down realizing her own fatigue.

“What happened?” Maddie asks. Her eyes are bright, darting back and forth all over Clarke. “You went to the bunker? Are all these people from the bunker? Did you find Octavia —”

Clarke smiles a little despite their desperate situation, “One question at a time, my little nightblood.”

“I met Murphy! And Monty, and Bellamy —”

 _Bellamy —_ Clarke’s surprised she’s even let him out of her sight. She can’t wait for he and Maddie to get to know each other. Clarke looks for him, a little unsure when she realizes he’s no longer behind her.

She catches sight of him ahead of them, running.

Clarke’s grip tightens on Maddie’s arms instinctively. She checks over her shoulder, but there’s nothing but half dead Wonkru soldiers and sand dunes. She looks back, confused.

Then she sees Echo past Bellamy’s shoulder.

The former Azgeda warrior collides with him. She presses her forehead into his and laces her fingers behind his neck.

Clarke moves Maddie aside, ready to run to his aid.

But Bellamy’s long fingers weave between Echo’s braids. She pushes her lips into his. Once, twice — his eyes close. He kisses her back slower.

“— and Harper and Echo and Emori!”

Clarke blinks back to Maddie, “You — you met all our friends?” She keeps her face carefully composed even as her heart beat pounds in her ears.

“I did, Clarke! They came back for us, just like you said they would.”

Clarke copies Maddie’s smile even as her eyes prick painfully.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, baby,” she says quickly pulling Maddie into a hug. “I’m just glad you’re safe.”

Clarke presses her cheek into the crown of Maddie’s head. She sees Bellamy reassure Echo, chaffing her arms with his hands. She can't stop watching. 

They turn towards her in the same moment.

The blood drains from Clake’s face. Cold pools in her stomach, pinching like she might be sick.

Their eyes widen, each of them paling.

“Is that Octavia?”

Clarke releases Maddie, following her line of sight to the second Blake sibling. She's pushed herself up onto her elbows.

Echo and Bellamy hadn’t been staring at Clarke, she realizes, they’d been staring at Bloodreina.

“Maddie, go tell Bellamy to get Echo back in the rover.”

The young grounder hesitates. She looks back at Octavia.

“Now,” Clarke says firmly.

Maddie nods and runs across the sand to Echo and Bellamy. Echo meets Clarke's eyes even as Bellamy begins to back her up, Maddie in tow behind them. Clarke can't read her look, she looks away. Her stomach churns, threatening to overwhelm her. When she looks back Echo's turned around. Bellamy guides her with a palm pressed into the small of her back.

Bellamy helps Maddie climb into the rover. Clarke refocuses on intercepting the queen.

Octavia’s already speaking with Indra. The veteran warrior regards her with thinly veiled skepticism.

“You don’t have to do this.”

Octavia almost scoffs.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Clarke pushes. “But Echo helped us survive, helped them survive. They’ve been in space for six years —”

“You weren’t in space with them, Clarke,” Octavia watches Echo argue with her brother about getting into the rover. There was a time when she’d race that rust bucket on horseback.

“Running that station without all hands on deck would have been impossible. We barely kept it running when there were hundreds of us up there.”

“You’re reaching, Clarke,” Octavia says leaning back against the sand. She can’t feel anything but apathy towards the memory.

“Echo tried to kill Octavia,” Indra interjects. “Azgeda —“

“There is no Azgeda, there is only Wonkru,” Octavia corrects. She watches Echo pull Bellamy in for another halting kiss. 

“You are Wonkru, or you are the enemy of Wonkru,” Indra spits. “She is an enemy of Wonkru.”

“No, she isn’t,” Bellamy says, appearing at Clarke’s side. He angles himself between them. Clarke wonders if he knows he does it.

“Echo’s changed,” he says. “She’s on our side now.”

Clarke tries to believe him.

“On your side, maybe,” Indra hisses but Octavia raises her hand.

Bellamy’s eyes meet Clarke’s. Maddie is in that rover. Clarke doesn’t have to shake her head for Bellamy to know giving Octavia their location isn’t an option.

“We’ve got bigger things to worry about right now, O,” Bellamy says. He turns up his palms. “Please, we have to work together.”

Octavia regards Bellamy with a ferocity that Clarke has never seen before. She’s on edge, nearly feral — like an animal that’s been caged too long. Everyone is a threat. Anyone might put her back in that cage.

“We retreat for now,” she says finally. Indra bites her tongue and bends to help Octavia up.

“Thank you,” Clarke says, moving to help them.

“Don’t,” Octavia snaps.

Clarke backs off, holding up her hands. Bellamy is suddenly very close behind her.

“This isn’t a pardon, Bellamy,” Octavia says when she’s standing. She leans heavily on Indra, “You don’t get to choose who lives and who dies anymore.”

Clarke clenches her fists at her sides.

Octavia shakes her head, “Wanheda died with Primafaya.”

Indra helps Octavia back to the shreds of their camp. What’s left of the army is assembling there.

When they’re out of earshot Clarke looks back at Bellamy.

“They’re headed somewhere safe,” he says. His eyes are warm, honest.

Clarke nods, though she’s not sure where that is.

Bellamy rests his hand between her shoulder blades, behind her heart. “We’ll be back with them soon.”

Clarke recoils without meaning to. Bellamy's hand hangs awkwardly for a moment.

“Monty, Harper, Murphy, Emori, Raven, Maddie," she asks. "And Echo?”

Bellamy swallows, he drops his hand. There's been a new tension between them since he landed. It twists tighter.

Clarke remembers talking to him every day on the radio. She considers telling him, but she's not sure what good it would do. How can she still miss him when he's right here in front of her?

“We’ve got work to do,” she covers but she doesn’t miss the pain in his eyes.


End file.
